


Stars

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, as you can see by the othe tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: “Baby. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. You’re so perfect and I’m sorry.”“Do you really hate me talking about stars and constellations?”“Oh god no. My favourite thing is when your eyes light up when you’re talking about something you love. Or when you don’t notice you’re rambling but when you do your ears turn pink. And don’t get me started on how you make something so boring sound interesting just because it’s you talking. You are so perfect in every way imaginable and I’m so sorry that I made you feel anything less than that.”“I love you.”“Really?”“Really.”“I love you too.”
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrew_thetrans_boyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_thetrans_boyo/gifts).



Logan and Roman always seemed to be arguing. Whether it be banter or a full blown argument, they never seemed to agree. Usually it was about how Logan shot down another idea with logical reasoning. 

On this particular day Logan and Roman were just talking. A little banter and such.

“As you can see Cancer is located to the right of.”

“Oh come on four eyes, you’ve been talking about constellations for the last hour. You’re like a robot, do you have an off switch?” Roman laughs at his joke, feeling quite proud of himself. He unfortunately doesn’t see the look of hurt flash across Logan’s face before he goes passive.

“Oh, would you look at the time. I am way off schedule. Sorry Roman, I’ve got to go.” Logan says before sinking out. 

Roman didn’t notice anything different because the Logical side was always talking about his schedule. If only he had taken a little more care. Thought his words over before he spoke. If only he had noticed.

Once in the safety of his room the logical side broke down. 

“Stupid, stupid! Why do you have to go mess everything up? You know Roman hates it when you babble too much.”

He starts sobbing on his floor. “Sorry, my love. I’m sorry. I’m so stupid.”

Now normally small things don’t set him off but he had had enough. He was in love with Roman. And Virgil and Patton. This wasn’t his forte and he had no idea what to do. The others would never reciprocate his love. They’d never love an unfeeling, not good enough like him.

“Logan! Logan? Where are you? We’re having fam-ILY game night!” Patton calls from the living room.

“I’ll be just a second.” Logan responds trying to keep his voice steady. He runs into the bathroom and washes his face before slipping on his unicorn onesie as tradition.

…

Over a game of Monopoly and a huge buffet of snacks (courtesy of Patton, of course) they all just talk about whatever. Logan doesn’t really get into conversation and whenever he senses he’s been rambling too much he bits his tongue.

As the night progresses Logan just stops speaking all together. He doesn’t interact with others and tries not to get excited about a topic. Logan is not good with social cues and doesn’t sense that the others are worried about him. After 3 games of Monopoly Logan decides to head to bed. (Or retire to his quarters as he put it. Provoking Roman’s response ‘looks like someone swallowed a dictionary’.)

Logan blushes beet red and mutters an inaudible apology before sinking out.

There was a slapping noise followed by an “Ow!” from Roman.

“What did you do Roman?” Virgil hissed at him.

“Me -- what? I didn’t do anything.” he didn’t meet Virgil’s eyes.

“Kiddo?” Patton prompted gently.

Roman starts sobbing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

The other sides nod understandingly, but then he says something that causes him to blush and sink out quickly.

“How could I hurt the one I love…?” 

Roman spends the rest of the night crying in his room, as does Logan who will never admit it. 

… 

Roman wakes up the next morning, face red and stain with tear marks. He almost starts crying as her remembered what had happened the night before. Calling Thomas he inquires if they have anything on that day. Roman swears he almost cries with relief when Thomas informs him that they do not have anything planned for the day.

Just as he walks downstairs he can hear coffee mugs being shuffled around in the cupboard and being placed onto the bench. The shake of coffee beans and the smell of frothed milk hits his nose. Ah must be Logan.

Princey clears his throat before walking into the room.

“Oh my Crofters! Hi Roman.” Logan says straightening up his tie. He spoke professionally and in clipped tones, almost like he was hiding behind a mask. 

Roman recognised the behaviour from Thomas’ early videos when he did not communicate with Roman or the other sides. 

“Logan. I’m sorry about last night.” He reaches out to touch Logan’s arm but Logan backs away and reaches for his coffee.

“I do not recall what you are referring to. I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about. You have nothing to apo- I mean be sorry about.” Logan seemed to correct himself a lot, using shorter words and apologising more.

“Logan. Are you alright?”

“I can assure you, sorry I mean I’m fine.”

“Logan…” and that’s when Roman heard it. A tiny whimper. He had never heard such a broken sound before.

In a shaky voice and not making eye contact Logan said “Stop, I’m fine. I don’t feel emotion, remember? I’m a robot. You hate my schedules. I’m a walking dictionary. So fine I’ll stop talking about constellations and trivia facts. If it makes you happy, Your Highness.” 

And it wouldn’t have been so heartbreaking had his voice not cracked part way through and left him whispering the rest of the sentence. 

Not have been so heartbreaking if he hadn’t fallen to his knees.

Not so heartbreaking if he hadn’t let out a sob like his heart was being ripped out.

Not so heartbreaking if he had punched Roman.

And then the nerd sunk out.

…

They didn’t speak that day or the next. Not unless they were talking in a video and even then the atmosphere was tense. Virgil and Patton didn’t know what to do because they knew this was something Roman and Logan needed to fix and they did. Though conversations were still tense and there was a lingering of bitterness in the air.

…

Once again it was time for fam-ILY game night. Everyone was babbling and going on about their days. Even Virgil was getting into it. But Roman noticed the logical side still refused to talk about his interests and often downplayed his achievements. 

When the topic of constellations and star gazing was brought up Logan had a little spark in his eye and Patton almost thought he might say something but then it dimmed and he murmured a few words before swiftly changing the topic. 

Virgil tried getting Logan into a debate a few times that night but Logan had just shaken his head and given in without so much as a huff.

All-in-all they missed their nerd. The socially awkward nerd who didn’t know when to stop talking but face lit up as soon as he started speaking about something. Who couldn’t tell the difference between a joke and a statement. Who added ‘metaphorically though’ to the end of any slang term or phrase. They missed the parts of Logan who made him, well, Logan.

…

Once again the 3 sides stayed up talking late after Logan went to bed. Logan knew this of course and assumed they just didn’t want to talk or hang out with him so he let it be. But as Roman was walking down the hallway heading to bed he heard a muffled cry coming from Logan’s room.

He knocked only to be met with “go away!”

It was truly heartbreaking to hear their most eloquently spoken unable to produce anymore than ‘go away’ without ending in tears.

“Logan please.” Roman’s voice was shaking.

“Please…”

He was tugging on the doorknob now begging and pleading to be let in while Logan was screaming to leave him alone!

After what seemed like hours the door clicked and Roman burst through only to see a blubbering mess of what seemed like a shell of Logan curled up under the doona in the middle of the bed. He had pillows surrounding him and he looked so small. 

Roman wasted no time running inside and comforting the broken man before him.

“Baby. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. You’re so perfect and I’m sorry.” Roman couldn’t get the words out fast enough. He kept murmuring about how Logan was perfect and he was so, so sorry that he hurt him. That he didn’t realise how far he took the bantering before he hears a whimper.

“Do you really hate me talking about stars and constellations?”

“Oh god no. My favourite thing is when your eyes light up when you’re talking about something you love. Or when you don’t notice you’re rambling but when you do your ears turn pink. And don’t get me started on how you make something so boring sound interesting just because it’s you talking. You are so perfect in every way imaginable and I’m so sorry that I made you feel anything less than that.” He doesn’t have time to think before the next words fall out of his mouth.

“I love you.” It’s not a lie but it’s enough to make Logan and Roman stop. The room is silent apart from Logan’s hiccups and sniffles.

“Really?” Logan asks, so hopeful but like he’s restraining himself. Roman can’t help but coo.

“Really.” He leans down to rub his nose on Logan’s.

Logan scrunches his nose cutely and wipes his face. “I love you too.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Roman asks hesitantly, still fearing rejection.

Logan just pulls him down and kisses him. “Yes you silly goose.” And boops Roman on the nose.

“Turn over my little nerd.”

“I will not you perverted, little.”

“You talk too much.” And with that Roman reconnects their mouths before pulling away and flipping him over much to Logan’s annoyance.

Then suddenly Logan lets out a sigh and a groan and Roman just laughs.

“Your back has a lot of tension.” He says as he lightly starts pressing the muscles. “When was the last time you relaxed or slept properly?”

“Um, I can’t remember…?” Logan says while Roman just makes Concerned Princey Noises™. 

“Babe!”

A few hours and a lot of groans later, just as the sun is peeking over the horizon Logan is curled into his boyfriend sleeping. He is not tense and is having a good sleep. For the first time in a long time he is sleeping uninterrupted instead of getting up in the middle of the night. He is not unhappy or worrying about what Roman thinks of him. He feels loved. 

For the first time, in a long time, he is not apologising in his sleep, murmuring his self loathing thoughts. He is talking about Roman. He is talking about stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being my first official reader and commenter!! Please let me know if you want a sequel. 
> 
> Remember please leaves kudos and comments if you enjoyed and please don't copy my work to another site. 
> 
> Based on a prompt @illogicallyinclined (on Tumblr) gave me. My tumblr is Lexi Lucacia.


End file.
